A Cullen Christmas
by Caroline S
Summary: It's Christmas and the Cullens are with their mates. How will each pair spend the day together? And what happens once everyone is home for the celebration? Do they even understand the true meaning of the holidays? Placed a year or two after Breaking Dawn.
1. Games For Two

Hello everyone! If you didn't pay attention to the summary, this is a series of one-shots about how each couple of the Cullen family spends their Christmas together. This first chapter is about Edward and Bella. Enjoy.

* * *

It's Christmastime again in the Cullen household, and I'm lying here, staring at my beautiful wife. She's looking into my eyes as I gaze back into hers. We're playing the "staring game". Whoever reverts to their human habits and blinks first, loses. True, it's a bit pointless, but it gives us togetherness time.

It annoys me that I can't read her thoughts right now because of her focus on other subjects that are keeping her shield up. I carefully furrow my brows. "What are you thinking about right now? You're too in to our challenge."

She laughs lightly at my statement. "I noticed how slowly you moved your eyebrows, Edward Anthony!" She sighs and my favorite scent in the world wafts toward me. "I've just been thinking about Renesmee. You know how much I trust Jacob, but I'm a bit nervous about not knowing where they currently are. Did he say anything to you about where he was taking her?"

Oh, my Bella. It amazed me that I was the one being more trusting of that hound with this situation…Okay, that wasn't fair to him. I had to admit that Jacob had been wonderful with our daughter. He was very careful with her, and he spoiled her rotten.

"No. Well, not much. He didn't want to risk it slipping out. However, he did assure me that she would not be any farther away than La Push."

"Oh, well, that's- I hope that they have a nice little trip." She frowned the slightest bit.

"Love, they'll be home soon enough. We'll all be spending tonight together. This will be a wonderful Christmas."

"I suppose so…"

"I have an idea; how about we play another game to pass some time?"

"I do like Monopoly."

"Except that."

"Why?"

"Well, whenever I play, Emmett always wants to be the dog piece…And damn it, that's my favorite! We argue, and I want to-" She stared at me and I cleared my throat. "There's negativity surrounding it, that's all."

"Fine, fine. We could play Risk."

"Er…"

"Don't tell me; that game has negativity attached with you and Jasper?"

"A little…Any more ideas?"

She tapped her chin gently to think. "Nothing's coming to mind."

"Wait, I have suggestion…Let's play One Word!"

"How do you play?"

"It's easy. I'll start a sentence by saying one word. Then you take your turn by adding one word, then back to me until we have a sentence."

"That sounds simple enough."

"Right, let's begin. Today"

"Is"

"Especially"

"Beautiful."

"See, easy! Let's try another one…My"

"Favorite"

"Time"

"Of"

"Day"

"Is"

"Always"

"Any"

"Time"

"That"

"I'm"

"With"

"You." I smiled at her. Very good, do you feel like one more?"

"Sure, but I'll start this round. I"

"Really"

"Want"

"To"

Her eyes traveled to the mistletoe that my pixie sister had insisted we place on the headboard. "Kiss"

"You"

"Right"

"Now." We each looked towards the other. I inched nearer, closing the gap between us. She rested her head against the back of our bed and I could feel the catch in my breath as I saw the hitch in hers. I smiled and slowly closed my eyes as she pulled my face in to meet her lips.

It was tender and so meaningful. It was always hard to stop; it was as if an unknown magnetic force kept us from separating.

I had to confess that I felt a tad cocky when I found the will to finish. "Pretty nice idea, eh?"

"Very." Bella giggled and smoothed my hair back into place.

She lifted herself from the bed and wandered to the door. "Where are you going off to so soon?"

She chuckled to herself again. "I need to pick out my outfit for later...There's no need to force Alice to stop an "emergency" from happening." She paused, then cocked her left eyebrow. "By the way, Edward, you blinked first." She finished by grinning mischievously at me. "Do I dazzle you?"

I ran my hands through my mane as I whispered through my soft chortle. "Frequently, Bella, very frequently."

* * *

A bit short, but I rather like it, considering I never write for them. Bella and Edward tend to be the favorites for people, and I like them, but I can't get into their heads like I'm able to with Carlisle and Esme. That being said, please review. Any comment is a helpful comment. And every helpful comment leads to improvement. Thank you.


	2. Cookies And Companionship

A big thanks to those that have favorited, reviewed and/or put this on their alert list! I hope that this chapter fulfills your expectations. Today I am presenting you with Alice and Jasper's chapter.

* * *

"C'mon, Jazz, it'll be lots of fun! Please?" My darling sprite beamed at me. I'm so close to caving in because her enthusiasm has an uncontrollable infectious way with me.

"Alice, we don't even eat, and-"

"Silly Jasper, I've already seen you say 'Yes' and it _does_ have a point."

"Which is?"

"You'll see later. Trust me." Her eyes widen like a doe's as she looks up at me with her tiny pout, and she knows she has me trapped in her corner.

I speak with my hands up, palms forward. "I surrender then."

"Good."

I smile as Alice grabs my hands and pulls me along behind her. I don't mind that she knows my weaknesses; sometimes it's nice to let somebody else take the reins and not know what to expect.

She's excited beyond belief, and it is continually raising my own level of giddiness.

As we step into the kitchen, I notice that she already has all of the supplies out. "You were feeling lucky today, I see."

She winks at me. "You never bet against Alice. Surely you know that by now, Major Whitlock."

I chuckle lightly. "Indeed I do."

I glance at the bar stools by the counter; they adjust, but without that work, they're much too tall for Alice, and the southern gentleman in me can't resist the opportunity. I extend my hand. "May I help you up, milady?"

She curtsies in her lacy black dress. "My, my, sir, I do declare that you're just about the sweetest man I've ever seen!"

I scoop her up and have her seated in less than three seconds. She always laughs at the rush of speed. I think it's a beautiful enjoyment of freedom that she's never lost appreciation for.

I place myself beside her and look at the spread before us. My nose crinkles a bit as I think back to human food.

"Don't worry, it won't be as bad as you think; once we're finished, you'll smell the ginger and cinnamon…Think of festive potpourri!"

"If you say so…"

"I do, so let's make some gingerbread cookies!"

My grin spreads as her almost child-like elation grows. It's nearly impossible to feel anything but her glee as we roll our ingredients into dough and prepare them to be cut. I even forget about any aversion I had had towards the scent.

Alice pulls out two cookie cutters. The first is in the shape of a little person, the second being a snowman. We punch the shapes into the batter and I realize that Alice has never been so quiet for this long. I almost worry, but as I look up from my work, I see so much wonder and fascination shining in her eyes that I am in awe of her.

I am also awed by the fact that we are lucky enough to have each other. When I break it down, we both balance the other perfectly; she is the ray of light that is able to break through my clouds and lift me up to find happiness. I am the tranquilizer that allows her to slow down and take the time to enjoy more about what she does.

She meets my stare and seems to know exactly what _I'm_ feeling in this moment. We have no need to fill the silence because we've said all that we need to with this one look.

We return to the task at hand and finally stick the trays inside of the oven. I stand in front of the appliance with her as we watch the cookies slowly brown. "They look wonderful, Alice, I wish that I could truly eat one."

"Thanks, but I also had some help." She leans against me and squeezes my hand.

"Hey, Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you say to brightening these treats up?"

Her eyes light up radiantly, and I can see that she's already thinking of designs for the frosting. I can't help myself; I now wear a silly grin because I've accomplished the almost impossible feat of surprising Alice.

There wasn't much I could do for Christmases past that she hadn't known about in advance. But this year, I surprised her, and I knew that that was the most amazing Christmas gift for both of us.

* * *

Well, what did you think of this chapter? Again, this is my first time writing for this couple. I think that it was easier for me than writing for Bella and Edward was, but I'd still like some more feedback! Thanks everyone!

**TwilightLover-CarlisleandEsme:** Aw, thank you! I'm also really excited to post Carlisle and Esme's chapter, but it may be the last one up (before the group gets together), until then though, I hope that you liked this and that you like the rest of the couples!

**Emmett's Chickie-Babe:** I appreciate the enthusiasm! Did you like this as much as the first chapter? (FYI Emmett will either be up next or right after the next couple :D)

**AnnelieAhuisCullen:** Neither am I, but I'm glad that you liked it! I was very worried about making sure that people who aren't too fond of Bella and Edward still enjoyed it. I'm hoping that your icon means you like Alice and Jasper so this chapter can help hold you over until Carlisle and Esme. :)

**Emma-MasenCullen**: Soon enough for you? ;) Hope to hear your thoughts on this one! I'm so happy to have your support!


	3. Car Shows For Christmas

To all of my Jewish readers, I know that this is a Christmas story, but let me say "Happy Hanukkah!" to you! For my readers that are celebrating Christmas, I hope you're excited, because it is very close! And with this chapter, we are half of the way through the story (This chapter is about Emmett and Rosalie) and that means my readers that are waiting for Carlisle and Esme will be getting that chapter written soon. They will not be next, but are right after the next pair. :)

* * *

"Oh, for God's sake, when will they stop the debate over car manufacturers? It's pointless!" Rose practically screeched from beside me.

It had become somewhat of a tradition for us to take little trips to car shows during the holidays and breaks. We loved seeing the new models and having the alone time. I _definitely_ loved the alone time. If you were to see my wife, you'd know why.

Though it's not all physical; that's just an incredible part of it…A very incredible part of it. But I love Rosalie's tenacity and her confidence. Not to mention the fact that we love a lot of the same things. How many women beg, nay, _demand _to attend car shows?!

"I know, babe, it's silly! Though I have to agree with that guy from Tennessee; Ford trumps Chevy!"

"Oh please, you're state biased and Ford isn't winning the races!"

"Well, maybe little Eddie was right about picking Chevy then…"

"You lie!" She laughs as she jabs at my ribs.

I think she's still adjusting to feelings at home; Rose doesn't laugh as much as the others. But when she sets that part of her free, it's so beautiful that it's always worth the wait.

"I can't believe that we're already almost home again," she whispers.

"Mmm, I'm a little sad that we are too. But it'll be nice to spend the time there tonight."

She nods minimally and looks down to her feet.

My Rose would never admit it, but I know that she likes spending holidays at home. If not for the entire company, it's for the nostalgia of the town. It makes her feel human.

And me? I'm just happy as long as she's content.

My mind wanders and I lose focus on the speed, but I don't hear sirens or a second set of tires, and we haven't begun a "death" spiral, so why should I worry?

I soon recognize the familiar streets of Forks and my trip is second nature. I quickly find the path to our home and speed up the driveway. I'm very excited today…

I remove my key from the ignition and stroll over to open Rosalie's door.

"Emmett, why didn't you park inside of the garage?! I don't want Shai getting too cold!"

I chuckle as she uses the name of the car and I receive a raised eyebrow in response; I'm not supposed to laugh at our car as Rose has deemed it our baby.

"Sorry, babe, but I think I can make it up to you…" I raise my keys and hit the button to open our garage. "Close your eyes though."

She huffs lightly but complies. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, this better not be a joke."

"It only is if you laugh."

I pull her to the now open area and whisper by her ear. "Merry Christmas, honey, open your eyes."

The look on her face instantly makes me proud. Her eyes are astonished and her lips remain parted for a few seconds as she observes her gift. "Emmett- I- thank you! It's gorgeous! But how on earth did you manage to get a 2011 Audi R8 Spyder?! These aren't on the market yet!"

"I have my ways…" I step next to her and hold her hand as she continues to look.

"A 5.2-liter V10 engine, with 525 horsepower…Talk about a beast! I'll show Edward who wins races now!" A devilish little smile spreads across her lips and is soon replaced by slight confusion. "I love the color, but how'd you get red instead of silver?"

"I know a guy."

"Well, for his sake, I hope that you spoke to him differently than Jasper would've!" She laughs again.

"Any thoughts on what you'll be naming this one?"

She speaks thoughtfully. "Hmm. It's red and black, beautiful, and is sure to scare the hell out of normal people…I'll call her Morticia." She smiles and looks absolutely stunning.

I clear my throat slightly. "So we have a while, and Morticia hasn't been christened yet…"

She squeezes my hand and flashes a sly grin. "Front seat or back?"

"Both!"

"Fine. But just because we smash houses, that doesn't mean that we're smashing cars!"

I chuckle. Oh Edward, thank goodness you're at the cottage away from us.

* * *

Oh Emmett, you scallywag! Yes, yes, we all know that they are quite physical and VERY proud of it, so this ending just happened naturally as I was writing up the rest. I hope that Emmett entertained you well and that you walk away not hating Rosalie too much. She's not my favorite, but everybody needs love! As for the Chevy vs. Ford debate; I can't tell you how long that's been happening on my father's side of the family, so I just took the inspiration from that. I also grew up hearing a lot about cars. I'm definitely not as informed as Emmett and Rose, but the model that he bought her sounds like a car she'd drive. (Images of the car are online if you'd like to look. It's quite sleek.)

And if you didn't get the reference, the name she gave the car, Morticia, that's after Morticia Addams of the Addams family. As always, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed my story. I feel so happy whenever I get to hear your thoughts!

**Emma-MasenCullen:** Thank you! I'm glad to hear that you like the POV switches. I was a little nervous about that. I also hope that you liked the Emmett and Rose love in this chapter! Can't wait to hear your opinion!

**Carolina Gray:** Aw, well I'm so happy to hear that you like it! Thank you for your kinds words.

**Ali Shaw:** Yay! I'm not sure which Twilight team you belong to, so it's nice to know that you're liking all of the characters so far! Hope you like Em and Rose too!

**AnnelieAhuisCullen:** They're my second fave too! Glad you thought they were cute! I was worried about making sure that Alice and Jasper were bubbly enough together, so it's great to have approval from a fellow Jalice fan :D

**TwilightLover-CarlisleandEsme:** Well thank you, dearie! I swear, you always give me confidence boosts with your reviews! Hope that this chapter satisfied you like the last two!


	4. Running And Questions

I'm very excited to bring you the newest chapter for this series, and I'm also pleased to have put in a little surprise for some of my readers that have been extremely patient. You'll know who you are, I assure you.

* * *

I heard the tinkling of feminine laughter as I jogged towards the Cullen home. The sickeningly sweet aroma that had once deterred me was not so off-putting now. Perhaps I had gotten used to the scent, or maybe Renesmee helped drown it out; she smelled better than the rest of them, tamer. Maybe there was even more left to discover about her differences.

Though I had been given a key, I'd much rather knock…God help me if I were to anger the blonde she-devil for "breaking and entering". But before I could lift my hand, the door was pulled in and I was greeted by Dr. Cullen.

"Welcome, Jacob. It's very nice to see you again. I trust that you're here for Renesmee. Am I correct?"

I was still coming to terms with the fact that they were so polite with me. Except for Rosalie, nobody even crinkled their nose at my smell anymore. It made me uncomfortable; all I could think about was how terribly I'd initially acted towards them. But I nodded.

"Come in, come in!" He smiled as he waved.

"I'm guessing that she's in her playroom?"

"Actually, she's with my wife in our bedroom."

I threw him a puzzled look and he laughed a bit to himself. "Walk up the stairs, take the hallway at the right, and it will be the room in the very back."

"Thanks…Gramps."

"You're welcome, Jake." He chuckled once more behind me while I made my ascent.

When I'd made my turn and gotten close to the end, the laughter from earlier only became louder and more enthused. The door was cracked and I peeked inside; Nessie was sitting on Esme's knee in front of a vanity with a "fairy princess" makeup set in front of her.

Esme was helping Ness with her makeover. Renesmee picked up the red lipstick in her set and started smearing it on her lips as Esme tittered quietly and began to speak. "Here honey, let me help you with that."

Esme dabbed the little girl's mouth and kissed her on the head. "Beautiful."

"And Grandma's beautiful too!" Renesmee sang as she played with the woman's hair.

"Thank you very much sweetheart! I feel even prettier now."

It was then that Esme turned towards the door and I was able to get a full view of her face. Renesmee had certainly done a number on her; her eyelids were blue, her lips were orange, and her cheeks had extra shimmer coating them. I laughed a bit but jumped when I heard another chortle behind me, and looked down to see Carlisle.

"Did you help paint Grandma, Nessie?" She smiled and nodded rapidly. "Well, now that you're both looking quite wonderful, are you ready for your little trip with Jacob?"

"Yes! Jakie, let's go!" She crashed into me with a speed I couldn't begin to imagine and almost knocked me over.

"Alright squirt, we'll go."

I lifted her and shouted over my shoulder, "Don't worry, she'll be home before sundown."

Once we got outside, I set her down so I could phase. When I shifted in mid-air, she laughed. She laughs every time at me and I love it.

I motion my head for her to latch on and we take off into the woods to cut through to La Push. The wind was amazing and only fueled my power.

I began to notice the foliage as we neared and entered an abandoned cave through a private entrance.

"Jake, what are we doing? I hear something funny."

I set her back on the ground to phase back and she turned around in order for me to get dressed.

"We're in a cave behind a waterfall, Nessie. Look at the rock over there shining from the light and water."

Her eyes grew in wonder at the sight and continued to survey until they landed upon the actual water. "Jakie, it's so pretty. Can we get closer?"

"Sure kiddo, we can sit on the end. Just remember to hold my hand so you don't fall."

She nodded and I felt silly. There was no logical reason to fear her falling, but I did.

We sat down for an easy thirty minutes in awe of the treat before us.

She caught my attention quickly when she looked over at me. "Hey, Jake, why do you spend so much time with me instead of other people?"

_Ah, she'd noticed._ Well, I'd obviously had no choice in the matter as to whether or not my…predicament was to happen. However, even if I hadn't imprinted, I think I'd still spend time with Nessie. Though physically she's currently only about seven, and is nothing more than a sister to me now, she's funny, quirky, and already smarter than more than half of the people that I know. She can be decent conversation as well.

"I hang out with you because you're my best friend and because you're nice and intelligent."

She squeezed my hand. "You're my best friend too, but won't Leah get mad?"

"Why would she be mad?"

"She gets mad about everything…I don't think that she gets enough hugs; you should hug her Jakie!"

I laughed. "I'll bet she'd love hugs from you instead."

Her head was working to calculate if Leah really would, and by the way she was smiling, she was wrong. I'd have to warn Leah.

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for bringing me here. I love my gift. Now it's time for yours!"

"Ness, you really didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I want you to have this." She reached her tiny hands behind her neck and unclasped something that she dropped in my hand. It was a locket that I recognized immediately.

"Nessie, I can't take this."

"Yes you can."

"But that crest is for-"

"Cullens, and you're a Cullen, Jake. Didn't you know?"

"What about the inscription?"

"That's how much I love you, Jake!" Tears began forming slowly behind my eyes as I traced the outer design.

"I want to marry someone like you or my daddy one day, Jacob."

_She's just like her mother._ I thought but smiled. "Maybe you will, Nessie. Maybe you will."

* * *

Wow. This is my longest chapter for this story yet. Though that could be because of the special little cameos for my ever patient and amazing Carlisle and Esme fans. I hope that this holds you over for a couple of days. But don't worry, Carlisle and Esme are up next! I'd also like to thank the amazing amount of people that reviewed the last chapter for me! I've never had so many people to respond to in a single day! Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope to hear your words on this chapter as well.

**Ali Shaw:** Ah, thank you! I was really gunning for people not to despise her! haha I see we're on the same team! Well, can't wait to hear from you again!

**AnnelieAhuisCullen:** Oh, I don't blame you...I think that's why I feel that way too! hehe Glad you liked the ending and I hope that you enjoyed the little bit of Carlisle and Esme this chapter :D

**melw1995:** Ah, I really wanted to message you to let you know that I was writing about them for this chapter, but I decided that I wanted to surprise you! (Merry Early Christmas!) =D I hope that I did them justice for you!

**MrsEmCullen.x:** lol No, I understand. Emmett's not my number one fave, but I'm right there with you on that one! *high fives* haha Thanks for the review!

**TwilightLover-CarlisleandEsme:** You and me both! He's such a sweetie! Again, I hope that this bit of Carlisle and Esme satisfies you until they get their chapter next! I'm working on it right now!

**Emma-MasenCullen:** Yay! So happy that I got them right in your eyes! Rose is very hard to write XD

**Carolina Grey:** Aw, thanks! I think she does too. While I'm not a big fan of her, I think Rosalie is just misunderstood. :)

**EsmeCarlisle1921:** Woot! Thanks for the kind words! Hope to have your thoughts again...Especially about our favorite pair!

**Greenfairyrose:** *hugs* That's very much appreciated! Can't wait to hear your opinion this time...Love your username by the way!

**AnimegirlKiki:** haha Thank you! I'm glad you found this then! I was looking for Christmas stories too, and I decided that it was blasphemy that there were so few and had to write one! XD haha Thanks again, dearie!


	5. An Old Tradition

I think that it's safe to say that this is the chapter the majority of my readers have been waiting for...Am I right? Well, I'm so happy to have this ready, and I can only hope that this gives you what you've been wanting for this pair!

* * *

I'd been working on charts and evaluating interns in my study since Jacob had left with Renesmee. To an outsider, working on holidays would seem rather sad. But I knew the truth, and I was slightly disappointed that they insisted I stay home instead of taking any shifts. But that would mean leaving Esme alone, and that was _not_ an option.

I smiled as she began to stir, as if she were reading my thoughts. I heard her enter the bathroom and laughed as I realized she was only now removing the makeup from earlier. She had been so proud of Nessie's ability that she had me take a photograph…That picture was now my screensaver. Somehow she managed to make the blue and orange appealing.

Well, work had certainly become out of the question; even after being together for over eight decades, I still felt as if I was discovering love and its power for the time. Her charm had never lost its potency, and made it ever impossible to concentrate when my mind would begin to swim with its memories, feelings, and pictures of her.

I drifted into the paradise of my thoughts, oblivious to that which occurred around me. Yet the dainty pitter-patter of footsteps broke through the cloud in their echo down the hall as they neared.

I pulled away from my papers and sprang to the door to pull it open as she approached. "Esme, what are you…"

"Surprise! I thought that you might like to get out of the house for a bit! That's why I'm dressed like a marshmallow." She giggled at her words and my expression. "We can't very well leave in our home clothes!"

I was baffled. What on earth did she plan?

"I'll be waiting outside…And keep that blue scarf on!"

"Why?"

"It's my favorite on you." She beamed as she headed for the stairs.

I dressed in haste and met her at the doorstep. Her smile was radiant as she took my hand and led me to the trail in the woods.

"I started thinking" she began, "about how long it had been since the two of us just enjoyed a walk through the forest without hunting. I realized it had been quite a while, and I wanted some time with you."

I frowned inwardly and was disheartened at my actions. "I'm sorry. I know that I haven't been home as much as I should be, or as much as I want to be. That's not fair to you."

She turned and stopped in front of me, gently pulling down my wrists and placing my hands around her waist. Lifting her hands to my cheeks, she cupped my face and softly addressed me.

"Carlisle, you spend plenty of time with me, more than I'm convinced I deserve. For some reason, you love me, you sacrifice for me, and you're there when I need you. Please, don't be upset with yourself, if not for you, then for me."

"You always know the right thing to say." I pulled her closer to my body and set my head upon her shoulder.

She was everything that's good and just in this world; compassionate, unconditionally loving, and honest. She was everything I'd never hoped for when this life claimed me. She was the woman who miraculously cared enough for me to stand by my side.

She nuzzled the crook of my neck. "You know what I haven't done in a long time?"

"What?" I whispered.

"Played in the snow." She lifted her head and grinned. "Let's make snow angels."

"That sounds perfect."

"Just keep holding on to my hand."

I looked at her, confused.

"So the angels never lose each other."

We eased onto the ground and separated our arms and legs in unison. But all I could truly focus on was the pure elation coming from her.

She was never more stunning than when she was smiling, which is why she was always beautiful, inside and out.

I lifted my hand from her palm and rolled her on top of me as she laughed. "What in the world are you doing?"

"This." I gingerly pulled our faces in and brought our lips together.

She lifted a hand to cradle my neck and pulled away reflexively for us to catch our breath. She rested her forehead against mine and stared into my eyes.

"Esme, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Well, what would you say to a week or two at Isle Esme after the holidays?"

Just when I thought that her face couldn't be any brighter, it managed to glow even more.

"Do you really mean it?"

"With all of my heart. I'll buy the plane tickets tonight."

"That is the best Christmas gift that I could've asked for."

"And your smile is mine."

We remained in the snow, gazing at each other until she broke the silence. "We should be getting back."

"What's the rush?"

"The family's got extra plans for this Christmas."

"Which are?"

"You'll have to find out with the rest of them." She chuckled. "Sorry, being my husband gets you no advantages when it comes to surprises. It does, however, leave you with my love, my trust, my loyalty, and everything else."

I laughed. "That's all I'm asking for."

* * *

Ah, I hope that fills you with glee like it does for me! Something is just quite adorable to me about them playing in the snow! Oh, and the blue scarf detail? I happen to love the scarves that Peter Facinelli wears as Carlisle in the films...He's quite handsome in them. Especially the scarf with his outfit at Bella's birthday in New Moon. Then again, he just looks amazing in blue. But enough of talking about my crush. I just felt that Esme likes when he wears them as well.

*sigh* Now, this is a bit sad. This chapter means that the story will be coming to a close. Chapter six will be the end, and I'm doing everything that I can to be able to post it Christmas morning. I've had quite a fun time with the holiday scenarios, and I think that writing so many different POVs has really helped me understand the other characters more...So if you like this series, you might want to add me to your author alert list, because I have an idea that I think you'll like. :)

**AnnelieAhuisCullen:** Woot! I'm so pleased that you liked both pairs! They are definitely so cute! I can't wait for you to read this chapter and hear about it...I know how long you've been waiting!

**Jess1177:** So glad to hear that! Are they your favorite couple? (I like them a lot too!)

**BlissfullyHappy:** haha Understandable. I know the Twilight fans are pretty divided on that pair! I'm happy that you liked the others though! And to answer your question, it is. I'm terribly sorry if there was any confusion, I know that there is no crest on it in the book, but I feel that it is modified when she gets older. Thanks for asking though!

**Greenfairyrose:** lol Well, how could you not? ;D Oh, and did this live up to the others? I've to know your thoughts! (haha and I also like your icon...I just noticed it lol)

**EsmeCarlisle1921:** Aw, thank you very much! It's special to hear that from you, and I really appreciate it! I can only pray that Carlisle and Esme are up to par for you this chapter.

**Carolina Grey:** Many thanks! I was very nervous about Ness, but I'm happy to hear that she worked out and touched you! Ah, hope you like this!

**melw1995:** No problem! I love my readers and wouldn't want them missing some of their favorite pairs! :) I understand about the age thing. I'd thought of writing her older, but I couldn't resist playing with a child character! I'm very pleased to have your approval!


	6. Together

My apologies for the delay! I've been frantically catching up on so many things because of the holiday break. But hopefully you're like me and believe that any period of the year is a good one for a Christmas story. It brings out the happiness in us. And though this is happy, I am also sad to be bringing you the final chapter. It's been so fun to hear your feedback on different characters and POVs, and I enjoy writing for Christmas very much. But who knows what the future will bring?

* * *

I was nervous, though I didn't understand why; I was the matriarch towards them, and I was, in Carlisle's words _"The queen ruler of this household"_.

Of course, I would never intentionally make them feel as if they had to do something just because it was I who had asked. I was not their true mother, and it was not my place to do so. Besides, I know how I would despise such an authoritative figure.

No, no, I'd lay the situation out there. I would do so in a non-threatening manner, and they would be free to decline without retribution. I would just hope that they'd accept my idea.

I'd spent the day away from Edward in an effort to leave the proposition concealed.

And as I now began my suddenly unsure departure from my desk, I was racked with butterflies. They were flapping their little wings just as quickly as they could.

Yet as soon as they'd appeared, they were gone. I smiled. I'd have to thank Jasper later.

I was not surprised by their generally curious expressions at the moment; no one was aware of what I would ask…Except for Alice of course, who was grinning and who I'm sure already had contributions to make. I liked that about Alice; she could be a bit frustrating when I wanted to surprise her, but she always found the positive points of a situation and was eager to cheer everyone up. I can't count the amount of times she's acted with shock to humor me. I've always appreciated that.

As I approached the table, Carlisle took my hand and winked at me. He didn't know about this either, but perhaps he was thinking about being in the woods earlier…

"We should be getting back" turned into us leaving an hour later. It was so magnificent out, and we were so connected that we…Well, a lady doesn't kiss and tell.

Edward cringed lightly. _Sorry dear._ I flashed him an apologetic smile.

I squared my shoulders and began. "I'm sure that most of you are wondering why I've called together this random meeting. Well, it does serve a purpose. Lately I've been feeling rather disconnected from some of my human traits. I also understand that we maintain our human façade by sometimes having to stray away from more common aspects of life. That, combined with the fact that we've had so much bestowed upon us and the urge that I have to give back, has led me to the conclusion that volunteering for the shelter tonight would benefit us and the other citizens."

Emmett began clapping and threw in a whistle. I suddenly felt silly for how formal it had sounded.

"I do want you all to know that you are completely free to decline leaving with me tonight."

Carlisle hugged me. "I think that that is a wonderful sentiment. I'd love to go."

I smiled. One down. "Alice?"

"Of course I'll go! Jazz and I spent the day making Christmas cookies together; I need someone to pass them out to."

"If it makes Alice happy, then consider me on board as well." Jasper chimed in.

"I want to go with Grandma!" Nessie squealed from beside Jacob, Edward, and Bella.

"Thank you, Renesmee! I trust that the three of you will also join?"

Jacob grinned. "You've got that right, Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled but sighed mentally as I looked at Rosalie. She was the only one that I had had any true doubts about. Plus, I knew that if Rosalie refused, Emmett would stay with her. "Well, what do you say, Rose?"

She took her time responding, but I understood her desire to think it through.

"I suppose," She started, "that it would be for the best. It might even make me feel…like a person again."

"And you _know_ that I'm up to it!" Emmett chuckled and high-fived Jacob.

"Very good!" It opens in half an hour, so be ready!"

"Wait, I have an idea!" Alice looked around the circle. "We have so many clothes that I take to Port Angeles, but what about going through our wardrobes and taking them to the shelter here?"

"Alice that is a lovely idea! Is everyone fine with that?"

The boys and Bella shrugged. Why was I not surprised? But I knew that they would do their best, despite their disdain towards sorting through clothing.

"Alright then, get ready!" They took off in a flash to prepare as Carlisle and I remained.

He whispered, "You could've told me."

"Oh please, if Renesmee had asked about anything remotely related to the situation, you would've been putty in her hands!" I said as I laughed.

"Perhaps you're right about that." He spoke with a smile. "I suppose we should gather our things."

"Don't worry, I gave Alice a signal, she's on the hunt for us." He seemed surprised. "Well, I wanted this to be as stress-free as possible for you. I hope it's okay that I'm having her do that."

"It is, I'm just amazed! How did you do all of this without me finding out?"

"Haven't you realized that I'm Wonder Woman by now?"

He chuckled. "I'm seeing that you really are."

"Mom, we're ready!" I heard Alice pip from the garage.

"I guess that's our cue." I smiled.

We had to take three cars. Bella, Edward, Jacob and Nessie were in the Volvo, with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper in Rose's new highway terror. Carlisle and I took the Mercedes, storing most of the clothing in the backseats and trunk.

I felt a bit too…ostentatious pulling into the lot at the shelter. True, it was not a sin to spend money, but I was more aware than ever of how pretentious and prideful we must appear.

I felt another wave from Jasper. _Poor boy_, I thought. This will be so draining for him. But I was confident in Alice's ability to keep a smile on his, and the faces of everyone else.

We entered, and the place was already filling. I wasn't surprised. Though Forks itself was small and didn't have the highest rate of poverty, many travelled from neighboring towns due to an inadequate amount of food and chance of warmth.

It was unsettling and I was amazed at how far I had fallen away from helping those in need.

_Shake it off,_ I told myself.

We assembled our own table and stocked it with water, soups, Alice and Jasper's cookies, and the clothing we had gathered.

Normally humans would avoid us by unconsciously protecting themselves from danger. Tonight that instinct told them that the only way to survive was to face it head on.

Jasper did his best to keep me from being overwhelmed by my emotions upon helping each person throughout our section.

I thought that I was strong enough to remain somewhat chipper, despite the situation, but my heart had great trouble when it registered that the majority of the consumers were in groups with their whole family being in need.

I smiled at the children, but I was saddened inside. Carlisle sensed this and sporadically stroked my arm between rounds.

The crowds eventually slowed and the night was coming to a close. Everyone had been served and seated, and given new clothes.

Nessie was in the corner with Jake, feeding him a cookie Alice had given her. Rose and Alice were currently playing hide and seek as best as they could with the children; after giving them Christmas looks of course. Jasper was in a corner. He didn't trust himself to be out the entire time, but he sometimes joined them with the little ones. Emmett was teaching another group some games and was also giving piggyback rides.

Bella and Edward had been helping me check tables to see if anyone needed anything.

As I spun around to do a final check, I felt a gentle tug backwards and landed in a familiar set of arms.

"I was wondering where you'd slipped off to." I said through a smile.

"I was getting the car ready. You and I are leaving early."

I tilted my head. "What about the people here?"

"Don't worry, Esme. Bella and Edward already agreed to finish rounds, and the others will clean up."

"Everyone will be home soon?"

"Everyone." He kissed the back of my neck. "Follow me."

He led me outside and helped me into the car. He coolly pulled out of the lot and we coasted through the area.

"It's so beautiful right now." I marveled at the powder gently hitting the windowpane.

"A splendor indeed." He lifted my hand and wove his fingers through mine. "And look at the sky."

The evening's backdrop had become a light purple as the sun fought to retain some of its dominance. The snow now looked as if it was falling down a lilac canvas. Its impact left me entranced.

"Thank you so much, dear."

"It was nothing…I thought that you might need something brighter."

I squeezed his hand and leaned over to softly kiss his cheek. "I did, and this was perfect."

He smiled. "I do think that the kids appreciated tonight. It was quite a reminder of our fortune underneath the curse."

"Well, Alice certainly embraced it."

"She wanted to, and she looks up to you and your charitable disposition, they all do. And I think that you brought them all closer through the teamwork…This is the first year that this truly felt like a complete Cullen Christmas."

"I agree. It felt…so much more right." I paused and then laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Wait until you see what I have planned for next year."

Carlisle started laughing with me. "Something tells me that Alice is already helping you arrange it…"

"You have no idea."

* * *

Ah, well, I wrote every chapter from the male POV except for this one...I just can't stay away from writing Esme! She's too much fun for me to not write through. :) That being said, this is a bit of a bittersweet moment for me. The positive response to this was incredible for me, and I have heard from so many more reviewers!

And Esme's line at the end DOES have meaning...That's right, prepare for a second edition of "A Cullen Christmas" later this year. I've already got plot ideas lined up for the holiday season, and I hope to have you all back on for the ride. If you want to catch when I have it up, be sure to add me to your Author Alert. I'd love to keep hearing from you all.

**Jess1177:** Aw, well high five! Hope you like the bits I snuck in of them this time :)

**AnnelieAhuisCullen:** Yay, we can crush together! Ah, Peter is exactly how I pictured Carlisle...Perfection. ;D I'm so very happy to hear how much you liked their chapter! I'm glad that it was worth it, because your reviews mean a lot to me!

**Ali Shaw:** Aw, thank you, I hope you had a nice one as well. I'm sad too...Hope that you like this parting chapter though!

**EsmeCarlisle1921:** Ah, I appreciate that! I'm also thrilled to have that feedback about my take on the other couples. That meant so much! Oh, blue and orange? I like that! My old school colors were Grey and Red...Not as fun haha

**Emma-MasenCullen:** :D Thank you very, very much! Glad to have had your feedback throughout the run of the story, and I hope I hear more from you in the future, dearie!

**Carolina Grey:** Aw, thank you for the compliment! You set the bar pretty high for me for this chapter! haha Hope you like!

**Greenfairyrose:** Thank you! Hope you did too...Maybe your icon became reality? ;)

**TwilightLover-CarlisleandEsme:** *hugs* Big thanks! Gah, I'm so happy to have it recieved so well! Hope you had a lovely holiday as well!

**youreconfusingme:** Yay! I'm happy to have had you find it! I'm glad you like it, and I hope to hear your thoughts on this too :D


End file.
